Reunited isn't all that sweet
by Asuka Saruwatari
Summary: Isabella Swan, a sweet, happy teenager until the love of her life Edward Cullen left her, in the 2nd Book, New Moon. Jacob befriends her once again, but what happens when one day Jacob leaves with his pack and Victoria finds her alone? R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind the Twilight Series. I do not own any of the characters within this story/chapter.

**Chapter 1: Disappearance**

It has been months since his disappearance, and I was slowly beginning to forget him, forget his scent, touch, everything. My eyes stared out at the blue, yellow and red water that lay before me, the white bubbles washing up onto the warm sand that I had buried my bare toes into.

"Bella." I heard a low voice speak as I turned to look at my friend who has been helping me through this entire ordeal. He had finally returned from hunting with his pack. "Are you alright?" He was always worried of me, ever since Sam found me in the woods that fateful night.

"A course I am Jacob." I smiled sweetly, seeing his eyes gleam with happiness as his large body sat on the sand beside him, wrapping his right arm around my waist, my head laying on him.

"Bella, I have something I have to tell you." He spoke softly as a twinge of fear rolled over me.

"What is it Jacob?" I lifted my chin to stare into his eyes. They were filled with sadness.

"Bella. The pack and I are leaving tonight for awhile. We will be gone for a couple of weeks." His words pierced my heart. I wanted to rip my arms from my lap and wrap them around him, screaming that he can not leave. "I will be back, Bella. I swear I will never leave you." The smile that I loved formed onto his face, showing me that he was not lying. I slowly nodded my head as I pressed my forehead into his chest, allowing a few tears to leave my eyes.

"Promise?" I whispered, feeling his arms wrap around my waist and pulled me onto his lap, his gentle lips pressing against the top of my head.

"I promise." One of his hands left my waist to rub soothing circles onto my back. "I will be back. I swear to you on my life." My eyes began to droop as darkness began to overtake my vision, my mind, and my body becoming numb and relaxed. Until the outside world vanished and I was left in a dreamless sleep.

"Bella, sweetie." Charlie's fatherly voice reached me as I rolled on the couch, curling up to allow him to sit. "Thank you." His body forced the couch cushion to lower a few inches as I sat up, staring at the clear glass gleam with light that soon formed into images. Baseball. As always. I watched as the players stood on the plates, swung the bat, and the cheer of Charlie and the crowd before the player ran for his life. I rose to my feet as I walked up to my room. Jacob took me home that night, and he's only been gone for a couple days, yet it felt like years.

"Jacob, remember, you promised." I muttered to myself as the sudden smell of fresh air reached my nose, along with the cold current of the wind. My head whipped toward my window that was now open, blowing my curtains in every direction, a flash of what looked like flames vanished from my sight. "Hello?" I called out, my feet slowly making their way toward my window, seeing nothing but the cloudy skies. "That was wei—"

"Hello Bella." I heard a soft, vicious female voice reach my ears as my body was dragged through my window a quick scream left my lips before a cold hand wrapped over my mouth, the cold air hitting my somewhat bare body, due to only wearing a tank and capris. The woman's claw dug into my cheek and waist, allowing tears to run from my eyes, from the pain and fear that rushed through my body. I impacted onto the wet flooring of the woods, small pieces of wood sliced my skin as I tried to lift myself, a kick in the side told me to stay down.

"Victoria?" I choked out as I stared up at her beautiful figure, her pale hands laid on her hips as her foot laid on my own hip to keep me down.

"Bella, bella, bella. I see that your beloved mate had left you finally. Ha, surprised he didn't kill you for your luscious blood." Her eyes glared down at me as she knelt down, bringing a claw to cut a line into my cheek. I winced as I felt my warm blood run from my cheek, only to be wiped away from her cold finger, tasting my blood. "I don't know how that Edward, or any of those Cullens were able to resist your blood. It's so--- sweet." Her eyes glowed slightly as they narrowed down at me. My fear was now at full force.

"Why are you here?" I asked as her hand gripped around my neck, her claws digging into my throat, and pinched my wind pipe as my lungs began to scream.

"I'm here to kill you, as your mate killed mine. Mate for a Mate." Her tongue flicked from her lips to moisten her own, allowing her venom to glisten in the darkened light. "But I shall not kill you here, no, but instead in the meadow that you dream about, the meadow that you and Edward adored." I felt the muscle in her arm flex as I had instinctively grabbed onto, air rushing through my hair as I was slammed into something hard, it was either a tree or rock, whatever it was, it made me dive into the darkness.

"Edward…" I groaned before my body completely shut down on me. The sudden pain of a kick brought me back to my senses, a soft scream left my lips. My lids lifted from my eyes only to gasp and shut them. She really did take me to the meadow; she was going to kill me in one of my most favorite places. I could feel my coldish tears run down my cheek as I felt my head being ripped up along with my body. Her hand was once again wrapped tightly around my throat. Her cold breath hit my collar bone, a few drops of the venom dropped onto my skin, slightly burning, but only like someone with a fever placed their head on you.

"Get ready to die Bella." Her voice was deep and soft as her fangs pierced my skin, allowing a breathless scream to leave my lips, my body thrashing for air and the pain to stop. The burning sensation I experience from James ran through my system while the feeling of fatigue also washed over me. I couldn't stop her. Her grip was stone tight as I tried to rip her off. The feeling of her cold lips left my collar and her grip on my neck left, my body falling to the floor as I took in needed oxygen, my scream now becoming audible. Tears continued to stream as I heard several gun shots, a small glimpse of Charlie, and a few more men in blue reached me.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice hit me like a stone, my arms reaching out to grab him as the pain of the venom reached my heart. It felt as if it were tearing it apart, artery and veins. His warm body wrapped tightly around my burning body, his eyes filled with fear as I knew the transformation was slowly beginning to come. Days and Days of this pain, and without any other vampire to help me.

"Dad!" I cried out. I could hear my voice cracking through the pain as he lifted me up, running.

"Bella. Don't worry! I'll get you to the hospital! I won't let you die!" I felt his warm tears hit my aching face as I was thrown into the back seat of his cruiser, my screams becoming louder as the pain became worse. This was why Edward left, so I wouldn't be in danger as I was. The sound of nurses gasp hit my ears as needles were shoved into my arms, a small calm feeling hit me. It was like Jasper was with me this entire time. Whatever they had just put into my system numbed the pain, but only by half, but I wasn't shrieking, only whimpering like a wounded dog.

"Chief Swan." I heard someone speaking as a hand left my own. Charlie must have been holding it throughout the entire ordeal. "We are not sure what is wrong with your daughter. Her throat is slightly swollen from the choking but the substance that's running through her system. We just can't figure out what it is, or how to get rid of it. Nor do we know how long it will last, or if it's lethal."

"What do you mean? There's some unknown substance in my daughter that no one has known?" Charlie was furious now.

"Yes. We are thinking of calling one of our old doctors, Mr. Carlisle Cullen, but we have no way of contacting him. He moved recently."

"Yes, I am aware of Carlisle's disappearance. It is the reason why Bella was here months ago. She was dating his son."

"Ah. Yes, I do recall hearing that from a nurse. But, we shall be keeping Bella here, and check on her every now and then." The sounds of their steps faded as I turned in the bed, staring out the window.

"Edward…" I whispered out as the medication began to fade, the burning increasing, everything becoming black.

--

A/N: So, how was that as a first chapter? I do not remember much of New Moon as it's been awhile, but close. XD Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind the Twilight Series. I do not own any of the characters within this story/chapter.

**Chapter 2: Company**

10 years since I have been home with Charlie, since I was declared dead in the hospital 3 days after the attack. I stared into my full body mirror, staring at my non-aging self. I had changed dramatically since I was changed into the cold-blooded monster I am. My skin no longer had the light color of red but was pale as the Cullens. Dark circles lay under my amber eyes that no longer had the spark of living. My hair was now a deep brown color that had black streaks. It lay just above my shoulders and was cut into choppy layers, so if I wished to gel it, it would spring out.

During the transformation I had dropped a few sizes; so basically, I was now the size of Rosalie if I could remember her size correctly. Throughout the years, I lost more and more memories of the Cullens, until now I only remember small parts of their personalities, looks, and in the three cases, their special powers. I on the other hand, was not born into this new life-style with a power. I was a normal _vegetarian _vampire.

"Bells!" I head turned to face my room-mate, his southern accent hitting me. "Come on, time to get to school." I let out a sigh as I tore away from the mirror and grabbed my book-bag and stood beside him. His amber eyes stared at me with such concentration; I could see just about every emotion in him, happiness but a small bit of fear. He just didn't want to be alone with the humans. I stared up at his red hair and sighed as I brought my hand up to brush it quickly.

"You need to learn to brush Cameron." I grumbled as a sly smirk appeared on his beautiful face. I met him a few years back somewhere near Nashville when I was on my travel of the United States, but I soon came back to the Pacific Coast, and landed in Astoria, Oregon, just about 200 miles from Forks. It was the cloudiest, and in the top rainiest places here. I felt at home.

"I'm sorry Bells. I will learn someday, just not now." His accent was still strong, even after all the work I had tried on him, it just wouldn't fade. "Now let's get going to our school." School, oh how my High School will pain me as it will not have the Cullens there. As we entered the grounds of Astoria High School I could see the eyes of the students staring at us, their whispers were just mortifying.

"You see them. They are just plain beautiful!" I heard a small group squeal as I gripped onto Cameron's icy hand, pulling him toward the front office.

"Ah, Ms. Swan. It is nice to finally meet you." Darcy, as she asked me to call her smiled at me, her eyes were so caring. "And Mr. Smith. Welcome to Astoria High School." Her smiled widened as she thought. I was glad I was not telepathic. "Here are your schedules." Two small slips of paper slid onto the counter, our names in bold, another with our grades. "Welcome to Junior Year." I cringed at the word. Same year I had met Edward and his family, the same year my life was turned upside down.

"Come on Bells. Class is about to start." I stared down at my classes, seeing I once again had Biology, English, and ect. Everything I already have taken. During my first class, I mostly stared out the window, my head being propped up with my hand. I could feel dozens of eyes staring at me as Cameron stared them all down, thinking it was a game. "Look Bells. I'm winning." He smiled.

"I can see that Cameron." I muttered as the teacher stared at the two of us. He was also a Smith.

"Cameron, Bella. Do you wish to tell the class what you are talking about?" His hands planted themselves onto our desk, his eyes boring into mine. The sound of the door clicking brought everyone's attention to the newcomer. Fear and joy began to sweep over my body, Alice and Jasper both just walked through the door. If I was able to cry, I knew tears would be streaming down my cheeks leaving a trail. They both looked so happy, and Alice was still in the new decade's fashion. "Ah, Ms. Cullen and Mr. Hale. Nice to see that you have arrived."

"I'm sorry Mr. Smith. We got lost on our way here." Her voice was still as gentle as ever. I thought I would find a new life here, but actually, it only brought back my past. Jasper's eyes were scanning the room, only to land on my own. I knew he found the source of the fear that was radiating off of me. His lips slightly parted as he spoke something to his mate, only for her eyes to dart toward mine. Without thinking I quickly moved my head to stare back out the window.

"It's no problem. Sit down anywhere." I heard the slight giggle of Alice before their feet landed behind us. They just had to sit behind us, now didn't they. My stomach flipped as I heard the two of them talking about their family, about the people I was suppose to be apart of, and myself. My human self.

"Jasper, what do you think happen to Bella anyhow?" Alice asked, only to hear his shoulders move up then down, he had shrugged.

"I don't know. We asked just about everyone. No one knew exactly." He let out a sigh. "It's a pity. Edward came back to visit her, and she was dead." I let out a gasp, or choke actually as Cameron stared at me, patting my back.

"Are you alright?" He asked as I nodded. I was happy he did not say my name, or nick-name.

"I heard from Angela that she died in the hospital." Alice replied, "In the newspaper that day people said she was found in a meadow by some police officers being strangled by someone. Also that something was in her bloodstream. Nothing is positive though."

"Seems suspicious. Doesn't it?"

"It does. But it was Bella. She was a danger-magnet." I stared up at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. I counted down the seconds.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One." The bell rang with a shriek and I was out the door in a second. I scurried over to my locker and unlocked it as fast as I could, grabbing onto my Biology book before slamming the door, a growl rippling through my chest. Why are they here? Couldn't they have returned to Alaska instead? But Edward came back for me? He wanted me then…but he said he didn't love me anymore. He made it clear that day.

"Look, she's so cute."

"No, she's not cute, she's freaking hot!" I let out a groan; those two sentences were already following me. I stared at my next class; my eyes scanning the few back tables there were and made my way over. I flung my bag under the desk and sat upon the stool, crossing my arms on the desk before burying my face into them. The class filled immediately before the sound of another bag being dropped beside me, and his smell filled my nostrils. Edward's scent was strong and powerful beside me. I lifted my head to let out a groan as the teacher began to introduce himself and began the lecturing.

"Hey." I muttered softly as his head turned toward me, almost as if he was surprised.

"Hello." His voice, same still, strong, velvety. I turned my head toward him and held out my hand, hoping he would at least shake it. I knew he would though, he was too much of a gentleman not to. He stared at me as he narrowed his eyes slightly before reaching out and shaking mine. "I'm Edward. And you are?" He asked. I had to think of another name he would not know of. But he wanted a first name.

"Isabella. But call me Bella." I said with a smile, only for his eyes to show pain.

"Isabella, it's a pretty name." He had a soft smile, though I knew it was just a set up.

"Hmm, so Edward. Do you know where the best places to eat around here are?"

"Yeah, I know some pretty good restaurants around here." I let out an irritated sigh as I placed my hand near his, my eyes staring down at him. I was hoping he would know what I meant.

"Edward, Eddie, I do not mean human food." I grinned as I saw from his eyes my own had darkened, his head nodding.

"Don't call me Eddie." He growled. "And yes I do. I can show you sometime. And seeing from your eyes, it will be by the end of the week." I felt a smile tug on my lips as we continued to stare at each other.

"Why is there so much pain in your eyes?" I asked as he broke eye contact with me, his chair spun around to he could face the front of the classroom. "Did you lose someone?" He didn't answer, but his eyes darkened. I could only smirk. It was getting to him. "Tell me Edward. I want to know as you are only the fourth known vampire here in this town."

"Shut up." He growled. So, he no longer wanted to be a gentleman. I smiled inwardly as I also spun in my stool to face the annoying teacher. I was going to find Edward during lunch. I was going to bug him to no end. I was going to hurt him as he did to me. All he knows is the Bella he knew is dead, six feet under the ground, not that she is sitting beside him, screaming for him to want her once more. This was going to be a fun class, an interesting year.

--

A/N: There you go. Second chapter. I'm sorry for the ten year time skip. I wanted to go ahead and get into this. Also, I do not live in Oregon, I'm actually in Southern CA, and so it's sunny. I do not know what is in Astoria. If you've been there, please help me with the weather and looks there. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind the Twilight Series. I do not own any of the characters within this story/chapter.

**Chapter 3: Annoyance **

Cameron stared at me as if I was insane. "No way, they're here?" He spoke in disbelief as I nodded my head like a mad man. We stood in the parking lot beside my brand new car, a small inheritance I got from a dead relative. I apparently was their only grand-daughter or something strange like that. "Bells, you have to stay away from them. They think you're dead."

"I know. I already introduced myself as Isabella to Edward Cameron. He seemed---hurt." My smiled widened as I spread out my hands at him, "See, this was fate. This is my chance to get back at Edward for leaving me years ago! For hurting me so dearly that I actually _died_!" He only shook his head.

"Bells, that is cruel. You know it is." His hands attached to the sides of my face, forcing me to stare at him. "It's not like you. I've know you for awhile now. This isn't you." He was right; I was not like this at all. But it felt right, though every time I talk to him, it will be a struggle not to go after him, cry in his arms wishing he would be once again. "See." He smiled as he released my face as I let out a deep sigh of irritation.

"Fine, I won't hurt them _that much._" He seemed satisfied with that much. I dragged my feet against the moist asphalt, hearing the loud ring of the bell set off, Lunch has officially started. I strolled into the line and grabbed random items that I knew I wasn't going to eat unless some stupid human made me. Cameron, being the strange teen he was decided to head home, saying his last period was just science and wasn't in the mood to take it. I scanned the room, spotting an empty table, and the Cullens were behind me in the line. I grinned as I slid myself into the bench seat and placed the stomach-turning food in front of me, my eyes shut.

"So, she's also a vampire?" Rosalie's voice forced me to open my eyes, seeing them sitting on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Yeah, she must be new here since she asked about hunting." Edward replied. Oh how I missed his voice.

"Hmm, we should invite her over. We can help her with her hunting. Good thing she doesn't feed off of humans, it'll be easier on our part." Alice, oh how adorable she looked in her cute clothes.

"Yes, but she seemed scared when we entered the room. Could she have done something wrong with the Volturi?" Jasper asked, "It was so intense too. It wasn't at all like the fear I've ever felt."

"It could be possible that she thinks we're apart of the Volturi." Alice replied.

"No, she was too relaxed with me in Biology, it was as if she knew us from somewhere. She was asking me all these questions that were odd, yet quite irritating."

"Like what kind of questions?" Emmett asked.

"Well, mostly about what happened. Like if I lost someone and the pain I know you all know I'm going through."

"Could she have known Bella before the murder?" I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh.

"Possibly. Bella really was a danger magnet and could have easily bumped into that Bella. But it's weird, they both have the same name. Coincidence, I think not." Rosalie pointed out, "What if it was a vampire that got Bella, and the unknown substance was in fact was our venom." Damn you Rosalie.

"Yeah, that would make sense. But she doesn't look at all like Bella." Emmett announced.

"Well, if you look carefully, she does sorta look like her. If you had the color, and the slight plump to her face, she would look like her." Alice, why must you add the plump I lost.

"What if we look for Jame's scar? It should still be on her hand." Jasper, oh how I would kill you. I took a deep breath as I shoved my hands into my pocket once their eyes hit my hand. "Is she listening to us?"

"Probably." Edward mumbled, "And look, now she has company." I felt a hand pat the top of my head, my eyes slowly opening to stare at Cameron's smiling face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left?" I asked, sitting up fully as he sat down beside me.

"Well, I felt sorry that I would be leaving you here in this horrible school." His accent wasn't as strong as it was this morning. Was he practicing this morning?

"Oh really now? Are you going to take science then?"

"Nope, I'm taking you home." He smiled, "We're going to go explore this area, maybe meet our new neighbors."

"N—new neighbors?" I stuttered, seeing his smile widen even more.

"Yeah! Their names are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They're really sweet Bells."

"R—really now? Great!" The worst happened. The very people I didn't want to know I was alive were going to school with me, and now they're going to live next door. And what's scary is that we live isolated from the rest of the town!

"Yeah, they can't wait to meet you!" If my heart was still alive and beating, it would have just stopped.

"Cameron." I rose to my feet and grabbed onto his collar, pulling him out of the cafeteria. I dragged him to my car, pushing him against it. "I can't go meet them Cameron! I used to know them! They were going to be my family!" I growled, only to hear the sound of students making their way out. "Now, I am sorry about this, but they will be suspicious, and this will get the talking to stop." He stared at me with fear as I pressed my lips against his, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Bells?" He murmured into the kiss, as I growled softly.

"Kiss back dummy." I hissed as he nodded, pushing my lips back as we kissed. Edward's scent quickly hit me and my dead heart began to ache. I felt Cameron's arms begin to slide around my waist before I broke the kiss, only to bury my head into his chest, my breath gone as I began to tearlessly cry. Then, they had to start speaking.

"You think she's taken?" Rosalie sarcastically spoke.

"Uh, duh Rose. She just kissed that boy!" Emmett replied. "OW!" I snuck my way from Cameron's arms and slid into the driver seat of my car.

"Cameron, you coming?" My voice was cracking. His head turned toward the Cullens before sliding into the car. I pressed hard on the pedal and sped down the highway, toward our almost isolated home.

"Bells!" Cameron whined as he banged his fists against my door, "The Cullens are inviting us over!" I continued to ignore him, blasting my music. At the moment, it was classical, but if he continued it would move over to metal. "Please Bells!" I heard a growl erupt from his chest as he turned on his heels. "She won't come out. Maybe one of you can." I quickly sat up to stare at my door as I heard it.

"Isabella, we would really like you to join us for dinner? Why won't you come out?" Esme's sweet voice rang through my door. My full attention was on her voice. I could feel a lump in my throat as I wanted to cry. She was my mother, my sweet mother. I rose from my feet and opened the door, staring at her beautiful face. "Oh, wow." Was all she could say, "You look so much like a friend of mine." That's because I am that friend. "Would you like to have dinner with us? Edward told me you asked him about hunting."

"Come on Bells! It'll be so much easier for us next time! And I'm starving!" I looked over at him as he opened his mouth as if he was feeding already. His venom was glistening with anticipation.

"Fine." I muttered as I heard a cheer come from the two, my eyes rolling. "Oh Mrs. Cullen, please call me Bella." I smiled.

"Alright, you call me Esme then, you may call my husband Carlisle." She grabbed a hold of my hand as we walked out, Cameron skipping in front of us. I was so used to the Cullens being such cold beings, but now, they seem neutral to my touch. The walk, or should I say run was fairly short, they only lived a couple hundred yards from us. Once Esme's hand released mine, I shoved them into my pockets, just so the younger ones would not try to investigate on my hand. "Carlisle!"

"Yeah?" His voice was the same as he entered the room, closing up a file before his eyes met mine. "Oh, you must be Isabella, it's nice to finally meet you. Esme has been talking about you since your friend Cameron told us." He still looked to be in his early twenties.

"Friends, Ha!" Emmett's voice boomed as he came into the room, "They were kissing in the parking lot during lunch."

"Shut up Emmett." I growled as I stared at him, poking him in the chest, "I only did that because it was the first thing that popped into my mind, what would you have done if humans were staring at you?" I saw him grin before I shoved my now free hand into my pocket as Emmett began to laugh.

"It's true Emmett. She was a bit upset, and humans around her don't help." Cameron replied as I allowed a 'Hmph' to escape my lips.

"Why would she be so upset?" Edward's voice rang through my head as I turned to him, seeing him wearing a now deep red shirt with dark jeans. I allowed another 'Hmph' to leave as I slumped in my position. He stared at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Stop staring!" I growled slightly, "I'm irritated enough, don't need you to be staring." He held up his hands defensively as I crossed my arms, only to feel them being wrenched away by small hands. "Hey!" I yelled, fighting for my arms back from Alice, who was grinning.

"What? I wanted to dance." She smiled sweetly, ha, like I was that dumb.

"Whatever, can we leave for the hunt now?" I asked, only to see Esme and Carlisle staring a me, and a soft chuckle left Edward's lips.

"Sure Bella…" Esme sighed as she whistled, the two remaining vampires entered the room. "It seems like we have to hurry as Bella is getting quite thirsty." Her finger pointed to me as I let out a sigh. It wasn't just the thirst, it was them annoying me. I should have rejected it. I felt a arm sneak their way into mine to see Alice was the bearer of the arm, a smile plastered on her lips.

"Come on Bella! Let the feasting begin!" I let out a sigh as she pulled me out of the house, only to hear a conversation begin once I left.

"So, how long have you known Bella?" It was Carlisle who spoke before Cameron replied. I began strained my ears to figure out what he was saying.

"Bella!" Alice broke me as my body began falling to the ground, my arms being held out instinctively. I was glad when I felt the impact of rocks smash under my stone like hands, my faces hitting the dirt with absolute no pain. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean come on, we're hard and tough." I smiled as she only shook her head. Her hand quickly shot into the air, flailing back and forth before an arm landed around my shoulder, a wide grin on the owner's lips.

"Bells!" Cameron cried out as he stared at me with absolute love. What did they talk about? "Are you ready to go hunting with the Cullens?"

"Cameron, why are you so happy suddenly?" I could feel slight annoyance rise in my voice as he only smiled.

"We talked about you Bells. They are quite interested in you. They've even asked us to stay the night and talk a bit about our lives."

"Cameron." I growled slightly as he only tilted his head, then got down on his knees, hands clasped together, and his eyes big and bubbly like.

"Please Bells. This will be the one time I ask you this. I really like the Cullens Bells, they're such nice people and I wanna stay."

"Cameron!" I growled, though it was softer then before. I saw the smile that rose on his lips.

"Come on Bells, you know you wanna stay in a nice, full home with a whole bunch of our own kind. Even if they do annoy you, you can always go home."

"Cameron. Why must you always do that to me." I muttered as I turned my head to the side to face the Cullens, who were slightly snickering at me. "Oh hush it. Can we go hunt now?"

"Sure Bella."

--

A/N: I know, stupid chapter eh? I kept changing this chapter because I couldn't find exactly what I wanted, but this is what I came up with and don't like it at all. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind the Twilight Series. I do not own any of the characters within this story/chapter.

**Chapter Four: Rekindling. **

I couldn't believe this; I was sitting in their house being pestered to death about my past. Why do they want to know anyhow? I don't even like them anymore. Okay, that was a lie I should say _Edward_ doesn't like me anymore. I stared at the family of seven with deep concentration while Cameron babbled about his life—how we met and all that junk. I sometimes regret saving him from that vampire.

"—she then swooped down from out of no where and kicked the vampire off of me. I don't remember much afterwards but I do remember her leaning over me saying that everything was going to be alright." His arm slung over my shoulder as he squeezed me hard. "And we've been together ever since. I even got to see the east coast. Even Florida!" I grimaced at the volume his voice was at. I could predict what was going to be said next.

"Florida eh? A bit sunny there isn't it. Dangerous?" Carlisle—I bet he hasn't even been to Florida. His eyes traveled to me as I shrugged.

"I was meeting an—old friend there. As long as your covered and out of the sun it was fine. Though when I went it was mostly cloudy and stormy." I replied, "So it wasn't as dangerous." Cameron's head bobbed a few times.

"Yeah, her friend was nice. It was almost as if they were related. She was crying and blubbering when Bells entered the room. They looked alike as well." Cameron, you idiot—a course we looked alike; it was my mother!

"Alike eh?" Esme replied as I simply nodded. "Family?"

"Yes; it was my mother in fact. It's hard to keep yourself away from your mother. I didn't care what rules we have. I had to see my mother and tell her I was still—_alive._"

"Bella. You really shouldn't do that. If the Volturi had caught you. Who knows what would have happened." Alice spoke next. "They could have killed both you and Cameron." I let out a deep sigh as I pinched the bridge of my nose, only to hear a few gasps leave them. I had forgotten I'd picked up this habit from Edward.

"Actually—that was my plan all along. When I went to visit my mother, I told her I wanted my body to be destroyed. But since she could not do it, and I didn't know how I wanted the Volturi since they are the higher power. I really am surprised I've lasted this long." I replied as I let out a groan, leaning my head against the backing of the couch. Cameron's hand rested on my shoulder as I took in deep breaths. Memories began flooding my mind; and it was because of this house. It was similar to theirs in Forks. And those memories of that home-I once tried to erase them when I found out I could not be killed easily. I did not want this day to come.

"Why would you want to die?" Rose's voice broke through the memories as I stared up at her.

"Why would you want to live this life? Feasting off blood just to stay alive. You can't go in the sun—you can't taste food anymore. You watch your human family die while you stuck here for an eternity. Living a secret life. At first, when I discovered vampires; I thought it was the greatest thing in the world. You get to spend literally your entire life with a mate, and you could never die. You could do anything and everything." I closed my eyes as the memories of them flooded my mind. "How much love two people could have for each other was amazing and how they could love each other for so long was a miracle. But once I became this and felt how strong the thirst can be. I despised it. Plus I didn't ever want to see a certain person ever, I was happy when he discovered I was dead."

"Did someone hurt you Bella?" Alice asked, her voice soft and hushed.

"He tore out my heart. He left me to well live on my own. He said he no longer loved me. He left me for dead." I could hear my voice crack slightly as my heart began to tear again; knowing that person was sitting in the room. "I was bitten not long afterwards."

--

**Edward's POV**

I stared at Bella in disbelief. She was spilling her life story to people she just met. Could it be because she's comfortable around us? Or is it because Cameron was with her? His eyes have not left her through her entire speech, and he had such love in his eyes. He had to be in love with her, but then she continued, his eyes tore away to stare at his feet.

_Oh Bells. That's why you can't love me._

I am correct, but I understand why she could not love him, even though she saved his life, it was pity love almost. I could tell Bella was dead inside as she tried to survive in this life, she hasn't been a vampire for long; I could tell that much. Her story was like my own with _my_ Bella. But this Bella, was not her. This one was too hurt inside, was too—stone like, even if she is telling her old love life.

_Edward. It's liked you and Swan._ Alice always said Bella's last name; just so I wouldn't get upset. I still love her very much, I wanted her back, but I was too late. I simply nodded toward Alice as Cameron began to babble more about their past. _Do you think it is her? They do look similar. I'm going to see if I can pry more out of her._

"Tens years? Wow, that's been quite a bit Bella." I turned my attention to Carlisle as he spoke, seeing Bella nod from the corner of my eye. Her eyes were now stone-cold; as if she was trying to keep calm.

"Bella, how were you turned?" Alice asked as she leaned forward to stare at Bella with such intense, I could feel Jasper spread a wave of calm over me.

_Jasper._ Bella's voice quickly shimmered into my mind as I quickly whipped my head toward her. She did not speak, but I heard her say his name. I haven't once heard her thoughts; no matter how hard I tried, I could not listen in. Just like my Bella. I watched as Bella stiffened from Alice's question, then I heard it again. _No. I don't want to say anything. Oh, my chest, my heart. My poor heart._

Was this too painful for her? Her eyes slowly softened as pain shown through, her venom-covered teeth slightly gnawing on her lower lip. But why is it suddenly that I can hear her thoughts? Is it because she's in pain? We couldn't figure out why I could not read my Bella, but could it possibly be that when your changed into a vampire, that vanishes somehow?

_Why pry into her life! Can't you feel her pain! I know that blonde male can feel it! Stop it now before she fully breaks!_ Breaks? What does Cameron mean by that? _Stop the questioning! I can't stand seeing her in pain!_

"Alice." Jasper finally spoke up and pulled his spouse back, seeing her groan slightly. "No more asking alright. Bella, you seem slightly worn out." Bella nodded her head as she rose to her feet, motioning toward Cameron to get up as well. Ha, sometimes Cameron looks to be her servant; always listening to her.

"We must be going now. Thank you for helping us out with hunting. I guess I will see you guys tomorrow." Bella spoke softly, a soft tinge of pain coming through. A smile spread on her lips, though they did not reach her eyes. This was not _my_ Bella, this is a completely different person.

"It was no problem. We hope to see you two again very soon." Esme smiled as she hugged the two before they vanished through the door and into the forest. I turned my head toward Alice as she grumbled, muttering something about she almost got the info. "Alice!" Esme's voice had rose a few levels as she stared at the pixie vampire. "No more badgering Bella."

"But if we matched her up with Swan's story, we could see if it really is her." Alice replied.

"But couldn't you see her breaking?" I butted in, seeing their eyes turn toward me.

_Breaking?_ They all thought in unison as I nodded.

"That's what Cameron said when Alice was badgering Bella. He's deeply in love with her and knows her. She was also in immense pain. She said something about her heart. Well thought should I say."

"You heard her thoughts? But you said you couldn't." Rosalie announced as her hands placed on her hips. "Were you lying to us Edward?"

"No. I don't know how but I heard her think. I guess she can't talk about her heartache that well."

"Well duh!" Alice frowned, "No girl can. Not after that. Its like you and Swan; Edward. You told Swan that you didn't love her. Not many boys say that." The three girls nodded while I sighed.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm going for a walk." I turned my back to them before walking out of the house.

--

A/n: Sorry about the long wait. I had this chapter redone about three times before I picked a spot, then my PC decided to die on me; losing that chapter. So I had to write a new one, which came to this chapter. Sadly, this is a MAC so I'm not sure how it'll appear on Fanfiction due to this document looks different. Who knows? Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind the Twilight Series. I do not own any of the characters within this story/chapter.

**Chapter 5: Vanishing Act.**

**Edward's Point of view.**

Bella's scent was covered in this place; like all she did was run around, searching for nothing. I don't know why I was walking toward their place, or where exactly it was. I felt like I need to speak with this Bella, find out the true story through Cameron, who was deeply in love with her.

"Bells!" Cameron's voice boomed like my brothers voice. Though Cameron's voice was filled with worries. "Come on Bells! Don't be like this!"

"Cameron! Be quiet!" Her voice roared as she plopped herself on their step, Cameron standing a few feet behind her, which looked like the kitchen. "Don't you see! Because of you and bringing me there, they badgered me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think they would do that to you!" He jumped over her small body to stare at her. "They're just worried Bells. I mean, they haven't seen you in over a decade." What does he mean by that? Is this really Isabella Swan?

"Pssht. Like I care! Only five out of the seven in there care about me. Edward and Rosalie hate me. Despise me! They think I am dead. And it'll stay that way." She rose to her feet and shoved the male aside, her eyes looking around, searching. So, this was _my_ Bella, sadly, she is no longer the lovable-fragile human Bella. I created this hurtful one. "Come out!" She growled as I ducked lower in the bush I was hiding behind, her feet stomping toward me. "Get your little ass out behind that bush." Ha, never. I twirled around and ran, her growl echoing as she chased after.

"Bells!" Cameron cried once he noticed Bella was gone, quickly catching up. When she was full of blood, even if it's animal blood, she was pretty damn fast. But not as fast as me. I darted through the trees, sensing her body near my own. Her breathing had quicken when I heard a crack, a small hand wrapped around my ankle to send me tumbling to the ground. I flipped onto my back as something light landed on top of my own, slightly whimpering as its claws dug into my chest, trying to lift itself.

"Damn you Edward." Bella muttered as she rolled herself off my body, my eyes watching her as she lifted herself, only letting her claws scratch me a few more times, allowing it to scar my skin. "Why are you here?" She growled as she glared down at me, her hands placed on her hips. I only grinned.

"Just wanted to see you. Well, that's a lie. Since I _supposedly_ despise you." I rose to my feet and towered over her small figure, her gold eyes glaring.

"Well you should. You sure made it seem like you did that day in the woods." She huffed as she brushed dirt off her clothing, her shoe torn from when she tripped, which is the only reason she caught me. When her torso began to fall forward, she reached out to grab my ankle, which caused my own body to fall like a tree, and we both tumbled from my fall.

"I said I no longer _loved_ you. Not that I despised you. And it was for your own safety."

"Wow, my own safety. Look at me now Edward. I'm as dead as you, except my death was suppose to be out of murder." She grumbled as she began to walk away. "Stay the hell away from me Edward Cullen. I don't ever want to see you."

"What about our class?" I grinned again as she stopped dead in her tracks and looked over her shoulder.

"That shall change." Sadly it did. I planted myself in Biology, waiting for her to sit down beside me, and either argue or annoy me once more, but she never showed.

"Cullen." I shot my head up to stare at the teacher, his eyes narrowed down at me when he set a note down. "From Ms. Swan. She told me last period to give this to you." Last period? So, she really was serious last night. "Don't let this happen again Mr. Cullen." I nodded as he walked away, opening the letter note to see her old signature pop out at me.

"Edward," I muttered, repeating what she wrote softly, "See, I was serious last night. And I will continue to be. You despise me, and I know it. Stay away from me, and stay away from Cameron. Our life is chaotic enough, we don't need you--fucking it up. I hate you Edward Cullen." I felt a jab at my heart as I rose to my feet and slid out the door, catching her sweet scent, her dark hair flying around a corner. "Bella!" I cried out, quickly running, hearing her own quicken. "Wait!" I turned the corner and my shoulders slumped. She had vanished, even her scent. "Bella. Why won't you just listen." That I still love you, that I lied to you! I wanted to scream out but couldn't.

"Edward?" I turned my head to stare at Rosalie, whom held a wide grin. "Are you looking for Bella?" She asked as she pushed down her messy hair. I felt my eyebrow rise as Emmett left the closet, also holding a wide grin.

"Sup brother. How's your search for Bella going?" Emmett coolly spoke as I sighed. "No luck. She actually changed her classes?" I simply nodded. "Man, I guess you screwed up. You left her and lied to her, just so she would be safe, yet. It just made her end up as one of us." He grinned. "How stupid."

"Emmett. Why don't you just shut up and go back to sucking face with Rosalie." I snapped back, only to hear a laugh from above. I could see their heads turn up as well as Bella laughed from the roofing, her nails digging into the wood to keep herself up. We all blinked as she continued to laugh, at what, I do not know.

"Sucking face. Lied, rubbish!" She roared after she had calmed herself down. Her body propelled forward, but still keeping herself intact in the roofing. "Why don't you all just leave me alone! Why do you think I travelled around the freaking world!"

"World? Cameron just spoke of the country." Emmett replied as she snickered.

"That was _after_ I met the fool." Fool? Doesn't she like him. "I went to Italy and met the higher family. They respected me, which was a great surprise!" She allowed her feet to drop, her arms flying above her head, nails being ripped from the wood. Her body fell with a heavy thump, causing the walls to rattle. The sounds of students running toward the doors stunned us all except Bella. "I traveled to France, Germany, Japan! I traveled the outside world before I traveled out own country!"

"Bella." I hushed, seeing her only fly up in rage. Her finger flew to jab me in the chest, slowly my legs began to walk back.

"Now listen here Edward Cullen." Doors flung open and humans stuck their heads out, listening and 'ohhhh' at the scene. "I don't know why you keep following me! It's been years since you left me!" I felt a jab in my chest, and the kids made the appropriate effect to make it more dramatic. "You told me crystal clear that you did not love me then. So just leave me alone!"

_Please don't leave me!_ Her voice echoed through my mind. Her head was telling different then her mouth. "I loved you for years until I knew you would not return! I have gotten over you." _Oh Edward. I still love you. I can't get over you. You were just so perfect. We molded together. We were made for each other._

"I know you're lying Bella." She glared up at me, her hands moved to lay on her hips. "Bella, we molded together. We were made for each other." Her glare changed into a change of shock. Her hand wrapped around mine as she pulled me along, her hands shaking.

"Get to class!" She growled, pleasured that she heard dozens of doors shut.

"Nice." I grinned as she pushed me up against a wall, her forearm pressed against my neck, like a human would do.

"How long have you been able to read my mind?" She asked angrily, her forearm putting more pressure on my throat.

"That won't work you know." I smirked as she pushed harder.

_Tell me!_ She screamed within her mind as I grinned.

"Fine, ruin my fun. I heard you think last night. It seems I can read your mind at only certain times. It seems now during anger, and as what Cameron thinks, Breaking?" Her forearm left within an instant and her body moved out the door, arms crossed. "Bella, wait!"

"Why wait? You know I love you still. Why follow me around. You hate me. Remember what day in the woods Edward."

"I do remember. Every single day. I gave you this life Bella." She gave a small 'Hmph' focing a small laugh out of me. "But I'm greatly sorry about it. If you hadn't met me, then James wouldn't have gotten to you." Her body hopped into her car, her fingers fiddling through her bag looking for her keys. She was still acting like a human.

"Yeah. If it weren't for you, I would still be alive. I would probably be dating Mike Newton, who at the moment is in Hawaii with his wife." She growled slightly at the word as she threw out her keys, her left hand finding the handle on the door. She must be upset over not being married. If she were human, she would be.

"Bella…" It hurt so much as she tried to pull close her door, to shut me out of her life. Though I do deserve it, I did the same with her.

"Edward. I don't know why you keep following me, or why you are talking to me, but stay away from me. This will be the last time you see me." She gave a final pull before the door slammed, my fingers sliding off it. The engine revved before she sped off.

"Bella, I still love you. That's why." I muttered softly. Cameron's scent hit me as I turned to see his body, his nostrils flaring. "Cameron."

"If you still love her, then why don't you tell her!" He growled.

"Do you think stubborn Bella would believe me? I caused her all this pain. Why cause her more?"

"Edward. Do you know that once before we bumped into you?" I turned my head as he sat down on a bench. "It was about four years ago. I hadn't been with her long, and she kept everything from me. For years she did this. She didn't begin to tell me anything until we met her mother." He looked up and patted the seat beside him, ordering me to sit. I did. "It was not even a few weeks after she told me about you when she began to freak out. We were in the middle of some town North of here. But we were just traveling the town when she began to squirm in my arms. She was exhausted. But she began sobbing and ran away, when I looked up I could have sworn I saw Emmett. He was easy to spot.

"Then your hair popped out. You were sitting beside Alice on the fountain." The memory entered my mind as I recalled it. We had smelt more vampires and were trying to ignore it, but it vanished before we could spot it. "She couldn't stop sobbing in our room, she just couldn't calm down. Then she left the room and screamed, running back in. I believe you were near-by and caused her to panic. Edward, she freaked out by seeing _you._ I know she'll get angry, but do you know how happy she'll be? You can sew her heart back together."

"But I'm the one who tore it apart." I lowered my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew she would be angry, and she says she still loves me. Would she take me back?

"Edward. Tell her. She'll be joyful. She would take you back." Is this kid a mindreader or something. I nodded and rose to my feet. "I'll join. I can calm her down." I nodded once more before we ran toward the woods, toward her home, toward my Bella. I wanted to scream to her that I loved her. She panicked over just seeing me. And she admitted that she loved me. Maybe, we could be together once again.

But a course, that can't ever go smoothly. "Bella!" "Bells!" We both screamed as we entered the home, her scent long gone. We called out once again. Though I knew better. She said that moment would be the last time I'd see her. And she made it come true.

"Edward." I turned to see a white slip of paper in his hand. "Edward, Cameron." He began, "I know you two would come here, only because one of you won't stop following me, and the other lives here. By now, I am long gone." Through Cameron's voice I could hear Bella's, her voice cracking. "I don't know where I am going, or if I'll return to you Cameron, all I know is that I'm leaving this place for good. Edward, if you really are there with Cameron reading this to you, you now know I meant what I said. I don't care if you come after me, I will continue to run until you leave my life forever. This will be difficult due to the fact we are now immortal.

"Cameron, if you could, please have the school take my name out of their system as I will be going nowhere. No more school for myself. I love you both. Take care." His voice faded near the end as he crumpled the paper.

"Cameron." I softly spoke as anger coursed through him. I don't need Jasper to know that.

"I know where she's heading."

"Where?"

"Forks, Washington."

--

**A/n**: Sorry about the wait guys. Been busy with school and birthday crap. Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind the Twilight Series. I do not own any of the characters within this story/chapter.

**Chapter Six: Charlie.**

"Charlie!" I cried out when I entered his home, searching for my father. When he found out about my death being _fake._ He went downhill, thinking he imagined my attack. Even though we all knew it did. It was true, I haven't been in this house since my attack, I usually arranged my visits and made him go to Port Angeles so I wouldn't be noticed. I laid my eyes on his as they stared at the base-ball game. His eyes were glossy, and fresh tears ran down his cheeks. A habit that occurred whenever I returned home. "Dad. You alright?"

"It's been months since your last visit. I thought you were killed." He muttered slowly as I smiled, sitting down beside him. His warm hand wrapped around my own, goose bumps running up his arm. "Cold as ever I see."

"I told you Dad. I'll never conserve heat ever again. Remember what I told you years ago?" He simply nodded. "Alright. I need you to remember that I _am_ dead. I cannot be killed easily."

"You're right. I guess I just panic again. Sorry." I smiled sweetly as I rose to my feet, pulling him up. "Dad, I warn you that Edward Cullen. You remember him right?"

"Why wouldn't I? He caused you to die the way you did." His eyes still bore the hate he held since the day Sam found me in the woods. I knew he would never forgive Edward. Even if I didn't die, wasn't changed, it would take him _forever_ to forgive the bastard.

"Yeah, well see. Cameron and—"

"Cameron, he's such a nice vampire. Why don't you date him instead of Edward." I grimaced at the thought. I liked Cameron, just not that way. That Cullen still has my heart.

"Dad. I don't like Cameron that way. Okay, now. Back to where I was before you interrupted me." He sighed apologetically as I led him into the kitchen. "Dad, the Cullens have moved next door to my home in Oregon. Now, Edward has found out who I am and I am once again on the move."

"Don't tell me you are going to move away again. Bella. I don't think I can stand you living in Europe again." Charlie was so needy ever since my disappearance; he just wouldn't let me go.

"Dad, I'm twenty eight. It's time I go my way. I know it's hard for you because I was eighteen when I died, but I'm still living." I smiled as I sat him down, staring into his eyes. "But Charlie. I do have to go. I don't know where. Might be once again in Europe; maybe Italy. Maybe even New York. I do not know."

"Bella. Take me with you. Without you here, this town is so empty. Jacob hasn't come like he used to. He stopped coming when he found out about you."

"Ah yes. I remember you telling me Jacob was a werewolf." I sighed, remembering the day Charlie spoke to me about it. 'Jacob's a werewolf Bella. You can't see him. He'll kill you on any cost.'

"But Bella. Maybe he can help you with the Edward problem. You can stay here a bit and say that you were Bella's long lost sister Annabelle."

"Charlie…"

"Please Bella. Please do it for me." His eyes glossed up again as I let out an irritated sigh, mumbling a 'Fine' to him before rising.

"I'm going to talk to Jacob. If I don't return, it's because of Jacob." He grinned happily, as if he accomplished something. My feet swung into my car before I drove quickly toward La push, awaiting what was hopefully not going to happen; my death.

"Get out!" Jacob growled. In the past decade he had grown quite a bit, and his hair was slicked back. His eyes pierced through my head as I continued to fight. "No Bella!"

"Please Jacob! You remember what he did to me! He caused me this life!" His skin rippled, and from what I heard from Billy and Sam, it was his anger, his wolf half wanting to be released.

"Bella. Get the hell out. I will not help you keep that leech away. In fact, you're also a leech."

"Jacob. Please. I'm begging you. I can't get him away from me! I know that Cameron will lead him here!" His arms crossed as he glared, his skin still rippling with anger. He wasn't going to budge, unless I say one thing he's been dying to do. "You can kill him."

"Wow Bella. Didn't think you would say that." I could feel my nose stinging as I inhaled through my nose, his scent twisting my insides. I didn't even know I had been holding my breath. "You hate him that much?"

"It's not that I hate him. It's just that he won't leave me alone. I've spent the past ten years running around the world, and it was ruined by one town. By one measly mistake." I looked away, enough time to cover my nose. "Sorry. Not used to the smell."

"You get used to it." He grinned, proud of himself as he looked around. He sat himself down on the old truck I used to drive as Charlie gave it back. We began talking about the past ten years, how far Jacob has came in his journey. And my own. "No way! You've been all around the world already? Wow Bella, you sure have too much time."

"Well, I am going to live forever, might as well travel." I grinned. "Have you been anywhere other than this rainy place?"

"Oh, a course I have. I'm not the type of person who sits around in one place for too long. I've traveled most the west coast already. It was actually quite a journey once I reached California. They've got too many people down there."

"I know what you mean. I went there during the rainy season and it seemed even more crowded then when I went back in Arizona." We both began laughing, talking more about the precious times we had. All of Jacob's girlfriends and the wonderful imprinting of the werewolves. That was quite fascinating, especially when it came to Sam.

"Come on." He spoke as he pulled me to my feet. "Let's get inside. If they're coming fast, you'll wanna hide. I'll get my pack here to cover most of your trail." I smiled as he led me into his home, Billy coming out in his squeaky wheel chair.

"Bella!" He happily screamed as I did the same, running up to him and hugging him close. Even though I only spent time with Billy from my small visits to Forks, he was a third father to me, since Charlie and Phil were my other two. "How've you been miss vampire?" I knew Charlie would spill to at least one person. And he chose the correct one.

"Pretty good, you know. Being chased by someone who ruined your life and such. The usual." I grinned as he motioned me to plop myself down onto the couch, hearing Jacob give out the famous wolf how.

"He's just calling his good old buddies." Billy smiled kindly as he began rambling about fishing, about my father, about Jacob. I loved Jacob. He was like the brother I never had. I loved him like I loved the Cullens. "Mike Newton." He began, smiling. "He's such a kind boy. He comes every now and then to help Jacob."

"Really now?" I grinned. I remembered Mike's crush on me, how he changed his hair in hopes of me liking him. Sadly, he never got through Edward. I looked over my shoulder at Jacob, who was just smiling. I could tell he was happy I was here, even if there was some hatred due to the fact I am not human. Though, I hated being a leech as well.

"A course. They hung out a lot until Mike married someone in town. I bet you heard about it." I nodded. In fact, I was there. I hid in the back, not allowing myself to be seen. I noticed I was on their guest list, like Mike thought I would come, even in spirit. I giggled at it. "Ah. Jacob did tell me that he smelt a vampire. At least it was you instead of it being someone else." He grinned. "Sadly, I will be leaving soon."

"Where you going?" I asked dumbly.

"Well, Bella. If you can tell I'm not doing very well. I'm getting old, my body is shutting down unlike the two of you. I'm going to die sooner or later Bella." I freaked, and said the worst thing a vampire can say in Werewolves territory.

"You can't die though! I'll make you a vampire if I have too! You won't die!" Silence filled the room as I felt myself being lifted from the couch. Jacob's angry face flew into mine as hair began to grow from his skin as it peeled away. Panic ran through me as I was thrown to the ground, loud snarls echoing from all around me. "I'm sorry! It's just I don't want Billy to die."

"He'll die like any other person Bella. But not like you." Jacob's human body vanished as the last few pieces of skin melted away, his bones cracking to mold into the ones of a wolf. His eyes were filled with hate as I rose to my feet, staring at more werewolves that surrounded. Great, I am going to get myself killed over a quick instinct.

"Jacob, you understand don't you! If you love someone, someone who's close to you. You'll wish they would live, no matter what the consequences are. I love Billy, Jacob. I don't wish him to die." More 

growls came from behind me as their scent became over powering, my own instincts kicking in. I could feel my back arch downwards, small growls erupting from my chest.

"I do understand. I rather have my Father died peacefully then the pain you leeches go through." All their bodies lunched toward my own. I could see everything in slow motion. The clawing at my skin that actually tore as my teeth grabbed onto their skin. Fingers ripping fur, paws slashing skin. Before I knew it I was thrown toward a tree, a loud scream erupting from my lips. I never knew how vampires really could be torn apart, no how bad the pain would be. I didn't even think we could feel pain other then emotional. I could hear their heavy paws smashing into the gravel, soon becoming bare feet. Voices echoing as I faded.

Was I really going to be set on fire to allow the strange smoke to float into the sky. Allow the humans to smell the wretched smell of death? It was a solution to leave Edward. To die. But Charlie; I said I would stay. Could he handle my second death? Scents filled my nostrils as venom oozed from my mouth. I could hear whimpers coming from the boys as they tended to their own wounds, unlike me.

"The damn Leech bit me." One cried out.

"Oh dude! You better hope there's none of that venom in is your system." Another spoke.

"If there's a burning sensation, then it's there." I muttered softly, hearing slight gasps before I felt a kick to the stomach. I heard them mutter to themselves before I pushed myself up. I could barely see, only their shapes. I heard them speak of no venom. Relief washed over me.

"Jacob. It's your call. Are we going to destroy her?" I looked around, slowly rising to my feet, feeling the pain pulse through the wounds. Do vampires heal? I do not really know. I heard a growl as I was pushed back onto the ground.

"Get the fire pit ready." Jacob's voice rumbled as I began to sob. I was waiting for this day, but I would rather have someone I didn't know kill me, not someone I loved. I didn't know what happened next, my mind was blank, my eye sight was black. I could only hear the growls, crashes, cries, and the wind slicing my wounds.

"Bella." Edward's musical voice rang through my ears as the wind continued to whip past us. I could hear Cameron's accent softly as I tried to push Edward away. Why was he here? Couldn't he have just left me alone. "Stop it Bella." He ordered, and I obeyed. I don't know why, but I was enjoying being this close to him. Sadly, I was only imagining things. The fire roared to life as Jacob sat me next to him on a log, growling slightly, the pain was gone.

"Bella, you do know if you really did do that to my Father, I would have to kill you." I blinked as I looked around me, the ocean crashing into the white sand.

"Y—yeah." I stuttered as I rose to my feet, checking out my body. Nothing. I was hallucinating.

"Sorry I transformed. That statement pushed me over the edge. Good thing that my friends were able to pull me off of you." I stared at him as his eyes darkened, his hair falling over his eyes. "You looked so frightened. Bella, are you scared of dying again?" Why ask a stupid question like that?

"Yes. The first time I died, I left so many people." I slowly sat myself down in the sand, my toes digging through it. "I mean, I left my parents, I left all my friends. It took me how long? Four years before I messaged Charlie to meet me, even though he thought he had gone crazy. If I died again, I would be giving up everything. I can accomplish so much, even if I never age again."

"Bella. You do know that after awhile you will get bored of this life. You'll despise it."

"But I can be like Carlisle! He became a doctor! He loves his life!" I argued.

"He also looks to be in his twenties. You won't get far in life unless you somehow age. Surgery won't work as nothing will get past your cold, stone-like skin." I sighed in defeat, burying my fingers. My head lifted to stare at the sky, a smile on my lips.

"Jacob. I wish I wasn't killed. I could still be living here, staring up at these stars for the past ten years. Living my life, aging into a woman, having a child. Do you think if I was still human, that I would be a mother by now?" I knew this would be hard for Jacob to answer. I wasn't completely sure of his feelings for me when we were human, but I knew he did like me. And he was close enough that I can ask him this. His eyes traveled from me to the sky. He simply nodded before taking in a deep breath.

"Bella, you would have been married years ago to someone you love and enjoy living with. You were a beautiful person, and still are. I bet you would have a family by now, living a career that you wished for. Living life to the fullest." I smiled. He was right, he usually was.

"Thanks Jacob. I need to hear that." Suddenly the mood changed. His body was tensed as he turned to me, crossed legged.

"Bella, do you really want me to kill Edward if he comes here?" I could see how tense he was. They were here, coming for me. I rose to my feet.

I was hesitant.

"No."

--

**A/N**: Okay guys. Sorry about the fight scene. It's been forever since I read the twilight series so I don't remember how Victoria was killed. I know it was ripped and burned, but I don't know if they bleed and such. Just think of very deep dry cuts I guess. Haha, I actually just wrote this today and I updated what? Yesterday. :

I'm that good. Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind the Twilight Series. I do not own any of the characters within this story/chapter.

**Chapter Seven: Love.**

I sighed as I sat beside Charlie, my hand gripping hard onto his own; not enough to break it though. Two more males joined us, after they caught me as I fled once again. Jacob, I felt bad that he couldn't do anything. Charlie's lips were a hard line as he glared at Edward, knowing fairly well that if he stayed I would have been with him much longer. Cameron was giddy, excited that he found me so easily; the boy has been with me for years now, he knows me too well.

"Charlie." Edward broke the silence, staring at my father, whom eyes narrowed. He wanted to kill Edward; though he would do it the traditional way. Stakes and holy water. I began rubbing icy circles on the back of his hand, hoping to calm down my father but it only seemed to bring more rage into his eyes. "I didn't mean it to happen--"

"A course you did Edward. You knew fairly well what you were doing that day." I grimaced, releasing my Father to stand up, staring at the three.

"Cameron, come on." I grabbed a hold of his neutral hand; only for Charlie to shove me back down onto the couch.

"Tell him Bella. Tell him those months you stay locked up."

"Charlie. I barely remember those months." That was partially true. I don't remember the first few months that I was a complete zombie. "I'm leaving. I'm going to take Cameron around town." I growled, forcing Charlie to release me. I held onto Cameron's hand and walked out the door, hearing my father begin his rage on the hundred year old male.

"Bells." Cameron muttered as my body became drenched in the slightly warmer rain. "Does your Father really hate Edward _that_ much?" I simply nodded. "I recall your Mother saying you were zombie-like before the transformation." I sighed, looking up into the clouds.

"Cameron, those months were tough. I barely remember the first couple. I only remember the last remaining month I had alive. Now come." I turned my head toward town. "Let's go check out the town. I haven't been here in ages." I grinned, allowing him to know my happiness. He gripped onto my hand more, his feet sliding across the wet floor as we ran. I ran at human speed, forcing him as well. I was glad he slowed. But I could still hear their conversation in the background.

_"You don't know half of what you did to my child!" Charlie's voice boomed._

_"Charlie, I know what I did. I regret it everyday. I left for her safety. I was hoping she wouldn't come for her." Edward replied._

_"You knew someone was coming after her! You shouldn't have left her then! Wait until that she-demon left forever!"_ I tried to shut out their conversation. I did not need to hear their yells, their fight. We jogged to the high school, my hands on my knees as I breathed heavy, showing my so-called exhaustion. Cameron copied.

"So, this was your high-school?" Cameron stared in awe as I nodded.

"I went to prom here; with a cast on my leg." I laughed, remembering how much I struggled with the damn thing on my leg. Edward had to help me move around. I was glad he was a strong vampire. Cameron stared at me, a smile on his lips as he pranced toward the front office, sneaking his way in. I cried after him; but he vanished within the room. I snuck in after him, only to see Mrs. Cope sitting at the desk; reading smut it seems. I guess her instincts came alive because her head shot up like a rubberband, her eyes wide.

"Oh god." She muttered as her eyes met mine, her fingers shuddering. "You look just like Ms. Isabella Swan." She stuttered, forcing Cameron to laugh.

"We're sorry to barge in --" He looked around, finally finding her name plate. "Mrs. Cope. We just want to have a look around. This is Annabelle." He presented me like a trophy. "She's Isabella's cousin. Don't they look identical!" He grinned as Mrs. Cope took a breath, happy she didn't view a ghost.

"Yes, yes they do." Mrs. Cope replied. "So, what can I do for you?"

"We would like to check out the school. Annabelle is thinking of applying here. Isabella wouldn't shut up about it when she came." Cameron grinned. "She loved this school. She even spoke of you Mrs. Cope." Her eyes brightened.

"Yes Mrs. Cope. Bella would always talk about you. She said you were such a great woman." I bit my lower lip to hold in the laughter that wished to be released. "So, may I and my brother here check out the campus?" Cameron gave me a funny look, so did Mrs. Cope. "Oh; he never did introduce himself. This is Cameron, he is my step brother." I grinned as she nodded.

"A course. Students are about to go to lunch." She waved her index finger at me, "Don't think no one will approach you. Isabella's first day was filled with rumors." Lies. "But many guys thought she was the best thing to enter her life." I smiled and walked out of the room, laughing as I remembered the dance. So many guys asked, and I rejected them all. Cameron came to stand beside me as we walked into the halls, hearing the students chatter from within the rooms.

"Lets go meet Mr. Banner." I grinned, pulling Cameron along with me. We neared his door and I could hear his yelling.

"Sit down!" He snapped, the screeches of the stools grinding against the flooring. I gently knocked on the door, signalling him. His head turned as I smiled brightly, only to see him glare, shudder, and look away.

"He's frightened." I muttered, feeling Cameron nod his head. I opened the door and walked in, the room silent. "Hello Mr. Banner."

"You must be Annabelle, the Isabella Swan impersonator." Mr. Banner growled slightly as I frowned.

"I am not. I'm just her cousin." I grumbled. "May I sit in your class till lunch begins? I want to see why Bella favored you so much." His eyes twinkled as he nodded, myself pulling Cameron toward my own seat; which was open. I plopped down and placed my head into my hand.

"Is this your old seat?" Cameron asked.

"Yup. You're sitting in Edwards. Sink your scent into it so it's never his again." He grinned, moving his ass across it. "Not that scent."

"It's never used anyway." He grinned as I laughed, knowing it was true. I looked around the class, seeing every male students' eyes on me, taking me into memory. Cameron was having the same problem with the female population. They all began muttering to each other. Now I know how the Cullens felt.

_"Wow, now she is smoken."_

_"Oh, he's so dreamy. I wonder if those two are related? If not, I'm taking him, not you Bree."_ I turned to Cameron whom was grinning from ear to ear, leading the women on. I sighed at his reactions. He began waving to each of the girls, who a course began giggling like a mad.

_"I want him to myself!"_ One of the girls cried. _"He just so cute."_

"Hey." Cameron replied softly, allowing his accent to be thick. The girl simply melted. I felt a soft tap on my shoulder and turned to face blue eyes and blond hair. The male grinned.

"Micheal Smith." He introduced himself, pulling a stool over to sit beside me. His hand was extended, silently asking for a shake. I grinned and put my hand in his, feeling his skin twitch from the sudden cold; but he did something I hadn't expected. He brought his lips to my hand, gently kissing it. "You must be Annabelle Swan. Chief Charlie has talked about you a lot."

"You know my Uncle?" I growled slightly. I didn't like this boy.

"Everyone does Annabelle. But I speak with him everyday. If you haven't noticed. He's losing his mind a bit. He has since I was little. I was only seven when I heard about the murder of Isabella Swan. I heard she was beautiful, and I now know why." He released my hand as I wiped it against my pants. I felt Cameron leave from beside me and toward the many girls.

"Yeah. I know that Uncle Charlie has lost his mind. Many people lost it when my cousin died." I snapped, my eyes glaring at him. I saw fear enter his eyes as he tried to recover, but the small shake that only I and Cameron could see wouldn't vanish.

"I bet. Mr. Newton said he loved Isabella before he met his wife, he lost himself a bit when he went to visit her. He said she screamed for three days straight." I grimaced, remembering the incredible pain that I endured. "It was tragic to go to her funeral."

"Yes. I wasn't able to attend it. My Mother and Father wouldn't allow me. They said it would bring too much pain to everyone else. We live in Europe at that time."

"Europe, wow. So, why don't you have an accent?" I glared at him, forcing that shiver to increase.

"Just because I lived in Europe, doesn't mean I _have_ to pick up their accent. I lived there for a short time." I lifted myself as the shrill bell echoed through the small room. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Smith. Now if you don't mind I have a school to look around." I turned toward the door and walked after Cameron, whom was covered by the young females who now had someone to adore. Many footsteps surrounded me as students, probably freshman years, walked beside me. "May I help you?" I growled.

"So, you knew the dead girl huh?" One asked.

"I was eight when I last saw her." I growled. "I don't like talking about her."

"Well that's a shame." Edward's voice rang as I stopped, spinning on my heels to stare at him. His lips were a thin line as he stared, his eyes filled with pain. "I thought you loved to talk about your cousin."

"Why would I? It only causes everyone pain." I growled, the boys around me taking a few steps back.

"Well, since you speak of her all the time back at Uncle Charlie's place." His lips curved into that crooked smile I loved so dearly. I felt my knees give out and grip onto the wall, glaring at the male.

"Annabelle. Is this guy bugging you?" A couple more high schoolers growl, cracking their knuckles. Edward could only grin. I tried to regain my balance, gripping into the wall; but not enough for imprints to appear.

"Yes _Annabelle_, am I bugging you?" He took a few steps closer, that same crooked smile on his lips; my knees still weak.

"N-no." I stuttered slightly, hearing small growls come from the students.

_"She stuttered!"_ One of the boys whispered under his breath.

_"She likes him, she can't keep herself up!" _Another growled. Edward lifted my head with his finger, bringing his lips close to my ear.

"I spoke with your Father for awhile Bella. Apparently--" He stopped to blow in my ear a bit, "You're staying in town before moving back to Europe." I gripped harder onto the wall, my other hand reaching to push him away.

"Maybe I am Edward." I looked to see the boys had vanished; leaving Edward and I alone. I rose to my feet, finally able to stand. "You need to stay away from me Edward. I may still love you; but you don't love me back. I despise this one sided love, it's tearing me apart." I grimaced as I held onto my heart.

"What makes you think I don't love you?" He asked. I only rolled my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Edward. You said it to my face in the woods. You said it to be back in Oregon." I turned and began to walk. "I don't need this in my life." I could hear the sounds of the students screaming and giggling within the cafeteria. I was getting closer to freedom; once I entered there, Edward would have to leave me alone for a lil while. But he stopped me. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him.

"I was lying." He whispered, "I still love you."

--

A/n: Sorry guys for the wait. I've been busy with end of the year stuff. I had this chapter half written on my brother's computer when he took it away. So I had to re-write it. But it's completely different. Also, on this computer, I don't have Microsoft Word; so I'm forced to use Word Pad. So I'm sorry for errors and mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind the Twilight Series. I do not own any of the characters within this story/chapter.

**Chapter Eight: Confusion.**

I froze as he just held onto me. He _lied_ to me. He lied about _loving me_? I felt my heart tear more. I thought I would be happy by hearing this, but I wasn't. It only brought more pain. I wrenched myself from his grip and stared at him. I felt my lip tremble as I wanted to sob. I wanted the salty liquid to stream down my cheeks, my eyes to be red and puffy to show the pain. But I could only tremble and release sounds. Nothing more.

"Bella?" He soft spoke, taking a few steps toward me. I shook my head and backed away. His eyes filled with hurt, and that made the pain in my chest greatened. "Bella, please. I want you. I love you. Please, forgive me for what I did." I took a couple steps back, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry Edward. I am." I turned around and began running down the familiar halls. His steps didn't follow. In fact, it seemed like he never moved. I sensed something standing in front of me and looked up, seeing Micheal Smith from before staring at me. His lips were parted slightly, revealing the scent of his breath. I looked over him and saw the red liquid that spun its way from his left eyebrow, a bruise forming its way. The monster within me, as Edward used to say, began to stir, grinning inwardly. I could hear its voice, excited from the smell of human blood and not another animal.

"Annabelle?" Micheal softly spoke before rushing up to me, wrapping his arms around my shaken body. I didn't mind at the moment, he was warm. I missed warmth. "Oh gosh. You're freezing." He backed a few steps and took a look at me. My fingers just gently rose up and touched his wound, seeing him wince. "I got in a fight. It wasn't bad though. Just kids being kids." He laughed softly. I stared at the red liquid that laid on my fingers, daring to lick it off. "What happened? I heard from some Freshmen, that this kid was following you. Did he hurt you?"

"N--no." The monster laughed, my finger shaking. The scent was overpowering. I hadn't tried human blood before. I was vegetarian from the start, thanks to the Cullens. I gulped down the venom that suddenly flooded my mouth. "I kn--ew him from Middle School." I whispered, feeling his warm hands invade my shoulders.

"Don't worry Annabelle. I'll keep you safe from him. I have his photo." He lifted up his cell to reveal Edward's photo, grabbing onto my chin. "The kids were smart."As if on que, Edward's scent invaded me, but it wasn't as strong as the blood. "Hey!" Micheal growled, "You stay away from her okay." He pushed me closer to him, forcing my face to be buried in his shirt. It, just like his head, was scent in light blood. I poked, feeling his torso tense from what I believe was pain.

"You're bleeding. You should go to the nurse." Edward growled. I could feel the tense struggle in his voice. His monster was eating him away as well. Micheal simply shook his head.

"No! Not until you leave Annabelle." I growled, it rumbling my chest and his. He pulled me and stared as I held onto my head. "Annabelle?"

"Go to the nurses now!" I snapped, my voice was low, struggling. Micheal stared before I took off running, keeping my finger coated in the dried blood. The two called after me, only I heard one pair of foot steps. They were slightly heavy, revealing it was Edward. Another growl erupted from my chest as I ran out into the rain, allowing it to coat my body, and wash the blood from my hand. I laughed, loud and proud. Though it wasn't satisfying, not one bit.

"You alright Bells?" Cameron called as I whipped around to stare at him. I could see his eyes were at my feet, where the tiny bit of red blood mixed with the water. "You didn't, did you?" I grinned and laughed again, grabbing onto his shoulders. "Are you crazy?"

"Yes. Yes I am!" I laughed out, burying my head into his chest, hearing the girls that had surrounded him leave. I felt my body tremble again, the laughter dying and turning into sobs. Edward's breathing was the only sound other than my sobbing. "I'm s--orry." I cried out, the rain being my tears. "I'm sorry Edward. I c--can't forgive you."

"Why? I love you Bella. And you love me." He softly spoke as I fell into the water, keeping my head down. "Why can't we be together?"

_Don't you see!_ I cried in my head, knowing fairly well he could hear me because he flinched slighly. _You kept this from me for ten years! I suffered for ten years because of _your _lie!_

"I did it for your safety!" He replied, kneeling down. He tried to grab my chin again but I moved back, landing in a much bigger puddle. My clothes were soaked, my skin feeling colder then usual. My once spiky hair was now drenched, sticking to my pale skin. "I didn't know Victoria would come and get you."

_How could you not know! Mate for a mate Edward! She thought we--_ I stopped my thoughts and rose to my feet. _Goodbye Edward._ And with that, I turned and ran. I didn't know where, but I knew he wouldn't follow. I could hear Cameron screaming at Edward, wanting to know my inner thoughts, but I ran out of range before Edward would speak. I swerved around the trees, careful not to smack into them, or trip for that matter. My dead heart began to tear more as reality sunk in. I would never allow Edward back in my life. And I knew I wouldn't. For what he did was unforgivable. I watched my surroundings become brighter, more wet. The meadow showed in front of me, revealing it's beauty. The flowers were all shut, keeping safe from the rain, and the bugs that once flew through here vanished. I hadn't been to this spot since the attack. I could see myself being lifted by Victoria; my blood pouring over her hand. Charlie appearing, gun high up and shot, the bullet not peircing her skin. Victoria simply vanished. I don't know where she went, as this is where my memory of the attack began to fade. I walked into the rain again and simply laid in the meadow. My body trembled still, not giving away any time soon.

"Victoria, why didn't _you_ kill me that day." I muttered softly to myself. Sleep. I missed it. I would rather sleep now then stare up at the cloudy sky, awaiting to hear the Cullens; or Cameron call my name. Time flashed by me, the sun releasing it's warm rays onto my body. I didn't care if a human came and took me. Or if anyone came by. I enjoyed watching my body shine like diamonds, the warmth hitting my body. It was, peaceful to say the least.I heard steps, but the soft rain that still fell had drowned any scent. I had to wait for the voice, for it's voice.

"Why don't you get up?" It was Carlisle. "Even if you are a vampire Isabella, you don't want to starve yourself." When had Carlisle come. Why was he here in Forks. People would recognize him, just like with Edward.

"I'm Annabelle sir." I simply murmered, shutting my eyes. The cracking of the grass below him echoed through my sensitive ears. He sighed. "Carlisle. Why don't you go back to your family. To your wife."

"Because. I recieved a call from your _father_. He was having a heart attack while you stayed here all night long." I sighed myself, keeping my eyes closed as I sat up, hugging onto my legs. "He's not in good shape Bella. Go spend time with him before he dies."

"I can't." I simply stated, "I'm leaving for Europe. I might go to Italy. Visit the Volturi. I'm not sure." He sighed again, gently grabbing onto my arm and yanked me up. But, his hands were too small to be Carlisle. I opened my eyes to meet with Edward's face. It showed pain. Cameron stood beside him.

"You're going back to them!" Cameron growled. "I won't allow you to go back to those people! Aro, he likes you! He'll make you his test subject."

"No, no he won't." I muttered, yanking my arm from Edward's hand. "And I am. I'm tired of this. I rather go and have them kill myself. Maybe stand in the sun. Simple. Or maybe I can give into my monster. She is itching for some blood!" I snapped.

"Bella. I won't allow you to go!" He cried out, grabbing onto my shoulders. "He proposed to you! And you denied it! If--If you go again, he might force you to marry him." I closed my eyes and began walking away.

"Then I shall be wed." Edward's hand grabbed onto my shoulders, whipping me around to face him.

"No. I don't care if you don't forgive me Bella. I know. I was dumb, I lied. I allowed you and myself to suffer for so long. I'm deeply sorry for that. But I won't allow you to kill yourself, or allow the Volturi kill you." I went to protest but his lips crashed down on mine. They weren't rough, but soft and gentle. But I could feel the hunger of the kiss. My emotions went hay-wired. All the anger, all the reasons for me not to kiss back vanished in an instant. My arms made their way up to his neck, wrapping tightly around, his moved from my shoulders to my waist, pulling me closer. Cameron's feet trampled away, grumbling something about how he wished he could kiss the human girls. I could only grin. I remembered back to the time the two of us dated, Edward and I. He had so many boundaries. No open mouthed kisses, in fear of the venom. He couldn't hold me close enough or he could hurt me. But those all seemed to vanished when he opened my mouth.

"Bella." He murmered in the kiss, my fingers digging into his hair. Our tongues twirled with one another. Even though he was freezing cold, I felt hot. His hands grabbed onto my ass, gently lifting me up and as I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist, allowing our mouths to attack each other harder. We both parted for the unneeded air and attacked one another again. Then it hit me. We were meant for each other, and this was going incredibly fast. I pulled away and buried my head into the crook of his neck. "Bella?"

"Sorry. Too fast." I gasped, feeling him nod. "So, did Charlie really have a heart attack?" I muttered.

"A small one. Not serious though. It was mostly heart burn though." I laughed softly, keeping my arms and legs wrapped around him. "I really am sorry Bella."

"Me too." I kissed his neck gently as he tensed. "No more boundaries?"

"No more."

--

A/n: Okay. There it is. Finally, after eight chapters they are back together. I personally liked how long it took. Usually I read stories and they get back together the same chapter they first met, or even the first chapter. I don't like it. Gives no Drama. Take a look at my other Twilight Stories. Except for One Bite. I hate that one. Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind the Twilight Series. I do not own any of the characters within this story/chapter.

**Chapter Nine: The Final Battle.**

My hands were sweaty, not really but they felt like it. My eyes scanned the room, staring at my old home, well home back in Oregon. Months, months it has been since I was here. Cameron and the school called, forcing us to come back before we were to be taken out of the district, and our home would be destroyed. (Wanted land of course.)

A lot has happened. Edward, he proposed to me. I denied it. I wasn't ready. Nor will I be after what he did to me.

Charlie. God bless him. He died shortly before I left. Of a heart attack. Apparently, while I was gone for those ten years, all Jacob gave him was fast food. I dry sobbed for a few days, but got over it quickly thanks to Edward. 'You're just going to have to get used to it.'

Alice, she yelled at me when I returned, mostly because she saw the proposal and watched me deny it. Edward, of course, agreed with her. Alice's excuse was, 'If you love me and Edward then you'll marry him and allow me to set up the wedding!'

How crazy she was.

Emmett, greeted me with one of his bone crushing hugs. Jasper shook my hand, Esme and Carlisle also gave me hugs. As for Rosalie. She sucked it up and gave me an air hug.

Micheal Smith. I gave him my Email, told him to message me sometime, keep in touch. I felt bad because I thought about killing him, and according to Edward, he was very fond of me.

Cameron on the other hand, was ecstatic about moving back and hanging out with other Vampires, and also because I wasn't going back to the Volturi. He was also happy that I no longer kept myself away from Edward and that the two of them could talk freely.

I listened to Alice speak in English, the one class we both held together. Her mouth seemed non-stop, along with my head. Cameron and Jasper also talked, but mostly about the South.

"When is the teacher going to do when he catches us?" I asked, curious when the teacher will notice I was turned around in my seat to stare at her. She shrugged.

"He hasn't noticed yet so I have no clue." I laughed. "He's worse then the teachers at Forks."

"Yeah. At least they noticed what was going on in their classes." I grinned, only to see Alice's eyes glaze over and I turned around, hearing her giggle. Mr. Smith stared down at us before grabbing onto Cameron's shoulders and turned him around, in hope of stopping him from speaking to Jasper. But he was too happy to learn that they both were from the south.

"Mr. Smith." The class laughed. "You've been gone for months and you're causing problems in my class already?"

"Mr. Smith." The class giggled as I spoke. "If I may say. Cameron is only acting this way because it's his way of going through things. You see, he was close friends with my Father, and the reason we were gone was--"

"Hush Ms. Swan. I know the reason." I scrunched up my face as he sounded like Snape from Harry Potter. It was strange. Why was he speaking like that? Was there a Harry Potter convention or something? "Pay attention." I felt like calling out minus ten points to Gryffindor. But I held in that urge.

I was waiting for Biology. I was anxious to see the love of my life again and kiss him like no one was around. Oh, how I loved the no boundaries.

But then again, I was scared too because of the girls. His fan club! I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered my own fan club being formed. Actually, we all had our very own fan club. It was stupid to know about because they tried to be so sneaky! Maybe there was a fan club called Gryffindor and an anti-fan club called Slytherin. This time, I couldn't help but giggle.

I pity those who think this every day.

Strangely, the day past by fairly quickly, and before I knew it, I was sitting beside Edward, his thumb stroking my hand. Gosh! He was my Greek God! His eyes never left mine as we spoke, not caring about the teacher, whom really didn't care. But of course, rumors were wandering around school about Edward and I. They all think we got hitched.

_After one day of knowing each other and they run off to another state. What a slu--_

_How dare he go after her so quickly! How could she allow him into her life. He's not that handsome._

How wrong that kid was.

_Why don't we just split those two up. Look, they're all gooey eyes for each other. That's true love―NO! I don't care if we love him too! Look at that. We can't interrupt that._

I sighed and released my hand from Edwards to bury my face in it. He kept silent, knowing why I didn't want him to continue to hold me.

School, I just wanted it over with, but I still had a few hours left before I could rush home and just hang out with my family. I laughed mentally at the thought of calling them my family. I raised my hand, Edward eying me because I never rose my hand, for nothing.

"Yes Bella?" I never really caught his name, nor did I really care.

"May I use the restroom." He eyed me for a moment before nodding and I trotted off. Hallways, peaceful but whenever one of the office aids caught a look at me, their mouths were run like they drank that dumb five hour energy. Then, _her_ scent hit me.

I shot around to look down the hall, a low erupting from my chest. The students stared before darting into a random room. I quickly ran toward the women's restroom, staring at myself in the reflection. Before I met the Cullens, I actually thought we had no reflection, because we had no souls as Edward puts it. I laugh at how naive I was.

"Bella." A female voice hit from behind me. Her flaming head reached the mirror as I grinned.

"Victoria."

"So, how long do you think until your little mind reader and future see-er spots me?" It was more of a rhetorical question. I just kept my grin and turned around, leaning on the sink. "So, how'd you survive? I would have thought that Police man would have at least killed you because of the burn."

"Charlie isn't that kind of man." I heard a few bangs on the door, Alice's small fist bouncing off it. Edward must not have caught the scent yet.

"Sooner then I expected." She gently grabbed onto my chin, expecting my neck. "Ah, that mark shall haunt you."

"We're going to finish this. Just the two of us Victoria. No Edward. Nobody." She grinned happily.

"Whatever you say Bella." She released my chin. I waited. She would make the first move. Then everything would fall into place. Nobody would get in the way of this decade war between the two of us.

"Bella!" Alice screamed and Victoria chose to strike. Her fangs grazed along my face when I dodged, it stung but horribly. As what some vampires have said, it's like a dance. Our bodies moved so quickly it was a blur to human eyes, but we just glided, dodged, and strike.

I've had many fights like these at the Volturi. I heard shattering wood, but I'm not sure where, my eyes were planted on Victoria's body, trying not to get hit. I managed to hit her before I was flown across what looked like the parking lot, smashing into metal. Edward growled, standing in front of me. I growled in reply.

"Bella." He spoke softly, but his eyes were angered. Before I could reply I went on instinct and spun around him and toward my enemy. I had no clue what happened. It seemed like the monster within me, the one that's been licking the insides of my mind had taken control, and me. Well, I felt disconnected from my body, sitting in a corner, enjoying the show.

We clawed, making our way toward the home. We snarled. We bit. We did everything! But I had to admit. Victoria was more experience at this job. She was a vampire longer then myself, and she had the crimson eyes my monster adored.

But fighting against this woman reminded me the first day I met her. The day she, James, and Laurent entered the Cullens baseball field, wishing to play. And then James took a liking to me, and soon made me leave to find my supposedly hostage Mother. And afterwards, when Victoria vowed mate for a mate. And Laurent, who came when I was in the trusted hands of Jacob, how he killed them. And then when she returned, and did kill me.

How she didn't see that I'll never know.

She forced my heart to stop. Physically, I was dead, but she wanted my soul to die along with it. She wouldn't give up until that happened. Until _I_ was truly gone from this world.

Even though it was rash, to kill someone whom didn't really kill them, but I don't blame her. We killed the one person she loved. And she wanted the murderer to feel the same feelings she had. And of course, that was to have Edward feel horrible, lonely.

But _he_ already felt that. The day he left me. He felt lonely, horrible, guilty. Probably every bad feeling that no one wanted to feel.

Then suddenly Victoria vanished from my sight. My body panicked, not wanting others to help in the fight. Where had she gone? I searched and ran, closer and closer to my home. I didn't hear the others follow. Alice must have seen what was going to happen and held back my Mate. Not wanting him to interfere.

"Victoria! You coward!" I snapped through my clenched teeth.

"Coward? Me?" She hissed from behind me. She stalked me like a cat, circling. "I may run because I wish to live. But you? Oh, you bring a whole new definition for coward." She continued to circle, her eyes vicious. "Running off to Europe just to hide from me? From family?"

"Anyone would have done that!"

"Not everyone. Edward didn't run. A course, he did from his precious Carlisle so he could give into the monster within him. But, I really don't call that being a coward."

"Shut up." I hissed. She was getting on my last nerve. My monster, it acted on its own and must have caught Victoria off guard because I heard her screams echo through the forest. Before I knew it, I was on my ass, sobbing, scared as her head fell from her neck, rolling down the small slope I was. Slowly but surly her limbs followed. My monster snickered happily, laughing as I gained control once again.

I felt weight lift from my shoulders as the war vanished, but now I felt sorry. She was just a woman trying to fight for her man. Like anyone would have done. She was taking her own justice into the matter. Neutral arms wrapped around me as Jasper's and Emmett's arms scooped up the vampire's flesh, shoving them into a pile.

"We have to move now. You know that right?" Edward's soothing words calmed me for a minute. Oh, how I wanted to sleep just to forget this. How I wanted this all to just to be a dream. Cameron, he now stood beside me, watching the purple smoke rise in the sky.

"Goodbye, Victoria." I couldn't help but say goodbye to her. She made me who I was today, and I was somewhat happy that she was. I had a wonderful family that didn't have to take caution when hugging me. I found a companion that I was able to travel the country with, be best friends.

Sure, I lost a few people in the transformation, like Jacob and the rest of the pack. My blood family, but I could say it was worth it. I wasn't completely happy being a vampire, but being able to lay in Edward's arms, and feel content, feel no boundaries separating us was wonderful.

I wasn't sure how long I stared up at the purple smoke that slowly became nothing, but Everyone had left me, except for the two most important people in my life. At that moment, I knew they would never leave me. Until Cameron met someone at least.

"Ah, you're so cute!" I couldn't help but squeal beside Alice as we stared at the new member of our Coven. Her blond curls bounced on her shoulders as Cameron's pale skin wrapped around her waist. She reminded me of a small Rosalie.

Her crimson eyes is what got us all.

"Don't worry! I swear I'll adapt to your lifestyle." She clung to Cameron. She had to be just a few years younger then myself. Fifteen maybe. She seemed to morph into his side, molding completely.

"I'm helping her along with it." He grinned. I could see the love in his eyes.

"So Cameron." Emmett laughed, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder. "Is this where you've been sneaking off too. Having sex with your little girlfriend." Emmett earned a rightful smack in the head by us three girls. Rose was fuming the most.

"Come here you stupid husband of mine." She yanked him away while Edward molded himself into my back, kissing the top of my head.

"Congrats Cameron." Edward grinned while Cameron smiled, kissing Samantha on top of the head as Edward does.

Life was truly perfect now.

**The End.**

--

A/n: There it is. Crappy ending right? I was getting irritated with trying to balance out both my stories and the stories I write out of fun. Review & read my Other stories. Check out my favorites as well. They're awesome.


End file.
